mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Ari Kaylynne Mcaleavey
Ari Mcaleavey born August 22nd, Pureblood daughter of Amber Mcaleavey and Aaron Mcaleavey. Ari has a twin sister named Aurora. Her Parents former Slytherin Students. 'Background' Ari grew up always knowing about magic, for her family line was Pureblood throughout it. Her parents were tough on her, wanting her to be just like them, ruthless. She barely saw her father and mother, other than supper, which they sat in quietness and looking at each other across the table. Her parents were Lawyers at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magic Law Enforcement, ruthless and the shrewdness to get the job down. Ari was going to be just like her parents when she graduated, a Lawyer. Ari and Aurora were cared and watched by their crazy Aunt AnaLee, who had a few screws too loose in that old head of hers. Ari and Aurora spent days listening to stories from when their Aunt and Mother were children. Looking forward to when Ari would one day be placed under the sorting hat and placed into Slytherin, just like her family. Her Aunt would tell such things as like pranks they would pull on Professors and how mean and snuddy they were to other students, other than their very own House. Ari would too be just like that, as she was just like her mom, looks and personality. Ari, was short, with long straight black hair, and tan skin. She had these bright green eyes, that could haunt your soul. When she talked she talked of confidence. She knew she knew it all, and did not do well with failure. She did not listen well, but was super smart. She was a rebel and wanted people to notice her. Her House of Slytherin Liked her very well. One day, middle of the summer, it was hot and Ari was just not having it with her parents. They had just came home from a long day at The Ministry. Ari was 6 years old. They had all sat down together to eat dinner on a quiet night, but it was not quiet at all, her parents were chatty but not towards her. They were talking work to each other, and AnaLee was just talking to herself like she always does. Aurora was sitting playing her hair, off in her own little world. Ari was trying to get her parents to look at her, knowing deep down they did not see her. She was starting to get very annoyed with them, yelling and waving at them in their directions, but they were so involved into themselves they did not see her. They never saw her. They probably didn’t even know she was there half the time. She was getting so angry that she stood up and slammed her palms on the table, screaming so loud, that all lights blew up and the windows shattered. This was Ari’s first sign of magic and finally got her parents to look in her direction as they clapped with excitement, soon to look forward to Ari’s first day that year. Ari’s First day of School wasn’t scary at all, she was excited and confident, plus she had she twin sister Aurora with her. They walked onto the train, heading towards the school, to be sorted out with the other first years. They arrived and her name was called as she walked up to the Sorting Hat, letting go of her sisters hand. Sitting on the stool, the hat was placed on her head, when it called out “Oooo, how lovely another Mcaleavey, So SLYTHERIN it is”, clapping and cheering from the Slytherin table came across the Great Hall as she walked over to the table and smiled. Ari’s first 5 years were exciting, she was known in her house and they loved her. She was snuddy and confident. She pulled some small pranks and was always rude to other students from other houses. She kept to her fellow housemates and sister Aurora who was also a Slytherin. She couldn’t wait to start her 6 year as it got her closer to graduating and following in her parents footsteps. 'Career' Ari wants to grow up and study Law. One day she wants to be a lawyer at the Department of Magic Law Enforcement in the Ministry. 'Personality' Ari likes to read, mix potions and hang out with her friends. She can be a bit of a mean one but not as bad as her sister. She really likes to run also. She really likes Potions class. Her Favorite color is Blue. She is deadly afraid of ants. Her favorite Spell is Accio. Her favorite Item is her Bag with Extension Charm, her mother cast on. She has a Pygmy pet named Marcus, he doesn't come out, he liked the dark. 'Howgarts' 'First Year' Ari hung out with Aurora for most of the year. She studied and learned she really like Potions Class. They really weren't good with spells this year. 'Second Year' Ari really kept to herself, she learned this year that she really enjoyed spending her time in the Library. She really liked getting lost in a book. 'Third Year' Ari still really loved Potions Class. This year she learned that say fit helped her focus. She ran almost everyday, pulling away from her friends too. She notice Aurora getting a bit meaner this year. 'Fourth Year' Ari Learned Accio, a summoning spell this year. This is when she learn it came in handy, helping her recieve things our of her bag. She really still had a tough time with this spell, but practiced it all the time. 'Fifth Year' Ari got closer and met a few people. She even had a few crushes. Aurora and her were unseperated. They hung out together all the time. Aurora was Ari's best friend and sister all in one. 'Sixth Year' Ari spent a lot of this year reading and studing. She met some more friends, Like Alice, Bryn, Rylan, Runa and Denna. Her and Aurora still tight as always. Ari hopes this year she meets someone she can stick to like glue. 'Friends' 'Aurora Mcaleavey' Best friend and sister. They love each other. 'Denna Natashca Glaus' This is a Fresh Friendship. 'Isaac Wick' This is a Fresh Friendship. 'Runa Hrossbjorndotti' They are close. They share the love of fashion. Runa is a bit blonde and an airhead in the head but she is a great friend. 'Alice Hawkins' Ari thinks she is fun and cute. They have great laughs together. She is always sitting next to her in class.